


Missing piece

by Valandra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valandra/pseuds/Valandra
Summary: Clary's whole life changed, but Jace and Isabelle were helping her. And she really liked Jace even if something was off about him...





	Missing piece

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and advice or feedback is appreciated. I'm not really good at writing, but I have this stories I make up in my head that I'd love sharing !!!

Life had been so weird since her birthday, nothing was the same anymore, her mother was missing, and she met Jace and Isabelle - Izzy-, two Shadowhunters. it turns out she is one of them too. But at least they were helping her finding her mother.  
« I don’t like him …» said Simon, her best friend.  
« Who? Jace? » Clary replied, she didn’t understand why Simon and Jace always acted like they hated one another.  
Izzy who was watching them just giggled « Men … ».  
"We need to go to the city of bones to find out what you can’t remember. » Said Jace walking in.  
« Alec wouldn’t agree… » Isabelle told him.  
« Well, he’s not here, is he? » Jace smiled, but there was something in his voice that didn’t sound happy at all. « Who’s Alec ? » the redhead asked curious of Jace’s reaction to the name. « My dear older brother, he is the one in charge of the New York Institute, but I’m replacing him while he is at Idris with our parents, he has a few urgent matter to attend to before he can come back. » Isabelle explained. It was kind of strange watching Jace’s reaction while Izzy was talking, he looked so hopeful and so sad at the same time, it was like watching a kicked puppy, you just wanted to take him in your arms and comfort him, but before she even had a chance to do anything about it Jace and Izzy were already taking their weapons and on their way out.  
« Did we really have to take the mundane with us? » asked Jace in the car. « I’m not leaving Clary alone with you, and I’m the only one who has a car and… » Simon started « Oh boys come on, stop fighting there is no point. » Izzy stoped them, « you should have your alpha moods more in check, I know this isn’t the best of times, but it doesn’t give you the right to just take it out on everyone » she reprimanded Jace. « Alpha? What’s an alpha » Clary asked curious.  « Well, Alpha, beta and omega are different for shadowhunters and werewolves, for the wolves it’s just a way to tell who has the power. For the shadowhunters its different, it is our secondary gender, like male and female. You know that we are half angel half humans. Angels don’t have a gender, they have only alpha, beta and omegas. Most of them are betas, soldiers of heaven made to follow the orders. Then there are the alphas, strong leaders, mostly generals, betas have to obey to alphas. And then there’s the omega, not as strong as the alphas and betas, but smarter, more caring, they have the predisposition of taking care of the others, they are good at strategizing, and have the highest place in our community. You see at the beginning god only made a handful of alphas and omegas archangels, it was the omegas who gave life to new angels, and Raziel was one of them. Shadowhunters are mostly beta, a some alpha and just a handful of omega. » Izzy explained. « Wh…When you say omega gave life you mean…??? » Simon asked, weirded out. « It means that yes independent of it’s first gender every omega shadowhunter can carry a child. » She explained. « But how do you know what your secondary gender is ?» asked Clary curious. « We take blood samples » Isabelle answered « There are some minimal variation in your blood depending on your secondary gender. Don't worry I already took a sample of your blood to make sure everything was okay, and you are a beta juste like me and most of our population. »  
Clary was relieved she had enough on her plate right now, she didn’t need more.

They took Simons car to the entrance of the city of bones.   
« I'll be waiting outside with the mundane, the silent brother give me the creeps… » said Isabelle giving her a suspicious smile.  
« Why I can’t I go with Clary? I don’t trust him with her… » replied Simon glaring at Jace. « Be my guest. » Jace told him with a smirk showing him the entrance.   
« Come on Jace, you know that no mundane can enter the city of bones, we don’t know what would happen if he did. » Isabelle stopped him before he could go any further.  
And so, Isabelle and Simon waited outside while she and Jace made their way into the city of bones.  
The place was really dark and the further they went, the further away Jace slipped into his thoughts. He was just walking like on auto pilot. It looked as if the less people there was the more he shut himself up. He put a smile on his lips when he knew she was watching him, but it was so fake, it was all just an automatism. And the more she studied him the more she came to the conclusion that he seemed lost like something was missing. She first thought that he just didn’t know where he was leading them, but watching him make his way through that maze, she realized that it must be something else. She had to find out what it was and get it back to him, because that look on his face, was just so wrong.


End file.
